Don't Look Back
by temari13
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou- taicho of the 10th Division. Kurosaki Karin- human. "Don't look back. Whatever you do, don't look back." Let me know if the rating is too low.


I wrote this a few months ago. I don't know how good it is. My sister liked it, but she likes anything I write. I figured I'd post it here since I haven't done anything in a while. Please, forgive me for that, but as I have said in my profile, I can only update on Fridays.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou knew he was getting in too deep when his heart started doing funny things when he was around Kurosaki Karin. His breath would catch in his throat, and he would have trouble thinking and speaking. Especially at times like this, when they were lying by the soccer field, her head resting on his stomach as he laid on the ground.

They talked about anything and everything, but he hoped they would never get to the subject of where their relationship was headed. He wasn't entirely certain that they would ever have that conversation. Perhaps Karin saw him only as a good friend. He definitely hoped so.

"What's it like being dead?" She asked one day, suddenly. Toushirou had discovered that Karin had a tendency to ask random questions.

"I don't know. It's probably no different than how you feel." He rolled his eyes.

"And how am I supposed to feel?" She questioned.

"I don't know. Alive, I guess. Karin, how can I know how you're supposed to feel?"

"I have no clue."

They were silent, each enjoying the other's company and the nice day. Birds were flying in the sky. The sun was shining brightly. Yes, right now was a good time for a nap, Toushirou decided as his eyes drifted close.

"I think I'm dead."

Toushirou's eyes widened, and he shot her a glance to see if she was joking, but she was serious. Dead serious. "Why's that?"

"Someone stole my heart."

Toushirou's heart began pounding. Here it was. The moment he'd been waiting for. The moment he'd been dreading. "Tell him to give it back." He managed to say.

"I don't think he can." She was looking at him now, her black eyes piercing his turquoise ones.

He couldn't look away. He couldn't hide the pain, the sorrow, from her anymore. It was visible in his eyes. He knew the instant she saw it. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened in an 'o' shape.

"No..." She choked out.

"I-I have to go." He finally tore his gaze away and jumped to his feet. Without a backwards look, he walked away.

Karin watched him leave, and as she did, she felt a searing pain in her chest. She gasped, clutching her shirt. She had only felt this kind of pain once before, and that had been when her mother had died. "I guess I was wrong." She murmured. "He did give my heart back, but it's in a million pieces." Tears formed, and she didn't even bother trying to hold them in. They poured down her cheeks, but she didn't care.

Toushirou faintly heard the sobs coming from the young girl, but didn't dare turn around. He knew that if he did, he would run to her and would never let her go. She needed to find someone else. He wasn't the right guy for her. He had to forget about her. He had to freeze his heart back over.

Even though he told himself that, he still cringed when a piercing scream tore through the air.

"_Don't look back. Whatever you do, don't look back."_ He thought.

He followed those instructions until the day two years later when he realized he couldn't live -or be dead- without her. But by then, it was too late.

Someone else had patched up Karin's broken heart and stolen it.

So now Toushirou was left alone, watching the girl he loved walk with another man, laugh with him, kiss him. He stood there at the soccer field where he had broken her heart, and he felt his own heart, frozen as it was, start to crack.

She turned just then, the smile on her face disappearing when she caught sight of him. Pain -and was that love?- flashed across her face. Her boyfriend spoke to her, returning her attention back to him. Karin slipped her hand through his, and they walked off.

"_Don't look back. Whatever you do, don't look back."_ She thought.

For she knew the minute she did, her carefully stitched heart would tear apart and bleed once more.

This time, it was Toushirou who watched the person he loved walk away. And as he did, he thought to himself...

"_I should have looked back."_

* * *

Read and review, please!


End file.
